Crisis en la corte de Nerima
by ElisaAckles
Summary: Los chicos han sido demandados... ¿por qué? ¿quienes los acusan? Entérense en esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

Primero que nada, hola a todos aquellos que han dispuesto unos minutos de su tiempo para leerme, es un placer andar dando lata con un nuevo invento que llevaba desde el año pasado dándome vueltas en la cabeza. XD… Bueh, como casi siempre, mis fics suelen ser "algo" raros y antiborrados de extrañas advertencias n/n… Y hablo en serio. Este fic es una historia que escribí por pura diversión, y con el que no tengo intenciones de ofender a nadie, ni lectores ni escritores.

Para quien se lo pregunte :D… T_T ¿alguien por ahí?... bueno u_u… La historia de "¡Oh, mi vida! ¡Oh, mi cielo!" era la introducción de este, pero como lo comenté en aquel, terminó contando con su propio espacio. Así que ya podrían darse una idea de qué va XDDD…

PD: Críticas y tomatazos con respeto, sólo eso :P

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro…**

**O-O-O-O**

**CRISIS EN LA CORTE DE NERIMA**

**O-O-O-O**

**CAPÍTULO I**

Las calles de la pequeña y enigmática prefectura de Nerima se hallaban completamente desoladas. Ni un alma imprimiendo algo de alegría al lugar que, en un día común, rebosaría de peculiaridad y de un dinamismo estrambótico y exagerado.

La explicación era bastante simple: todos se encontraban en la Corte. Así es, la viejita que riega la banqueta diariamente, los vecinos chismosos que siempre decían escuchar gritos y ruidos raros, provenientes de la vivienda de los Tendo; el pobre desgraciado infeliz que nunca pudo aparecer en una viñeta; todos. No había butaca que no estuviera ocupada por algún residente sin pena ni gloria, mientras que en las gradas más cercanas al estrado, se hallaban aquellos singulares personajes que dieron vida a la famosa serie: Ranma 1/2

La mayoría se alzaba con rostros e molestia, miradas inquisidoras y gula ávida de chisme, pero lo cierto es que a nadie le resultaba indiferente el controvertido caso que se expondría esa tarde en la corte.

El lugar no era demasiado grande: unas ochenta gradas para los invitados, cercadas por unas gruesas barandas de madera dividiendo el sitio en dos partes. Del otro lado, se hallaban dos mesas de metal plateado, con varias sillas cada una. Y, frente a todo esto, se erigía el palco principal para el Señor juez.

Dicho magistrado era el respetadísimo señor Tendo Soun, a quien, por obra y arte de la extraña escritora, apareció en su cabeza una peluca blanca, con bucles sedosos, suaves y ondulados. De hecho, la siguiente sesión sería por la demanda de ricitos de oro a Soun por plagiarla.

Por todo esto, la expresión del patriarca de la familia era pura seriedad, y no podía ser de otra forma: su hija menor era uno de los acusados; el otro, el prometido oficial de ella.

—De pie, por favor —Comenzó el hombre de la peluca blanca, imprimiendo firmeza y autoridad para ser obedecido por la comuna, que de inmediato atendió al llamado del superior—. Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar el proceso jurídico en contra de la señorita Tendo Akane y del joven Saotome Ranma. El motivo: Exceso de protagonismo en los fanfics. ¡Qué de inicio la sesión!

**O-O-O-O**

**CAPÍTULO II**

**Codicia**

**O-O-O-O**

—¡Pero, papá!—. Gritó la chica desde su sitio, una de las mesas para tres personas en donde se encontraba con el pelinegro y quien abogaría por ambos en el proceso, el padre de este.

—Silencio, señorita Tendo —Le invitó a comportarse—. En este consagrado sitio sólo soy un hombre de bien, un humilde juez que puede mandarlos a prisión si no obedece.

—Yo aún no entiendo cómo es que terminamos aquí—. Rezongó Ranma, rascándose la cabeza sin creerse el circo que se había armado por… ¡Vaya! Ni siquiera sabía por qué.

—Por favor, no hay de qué preocuparse —Subrayó el defensor de ambos, que, por cierto, vestían unos mamelucos en un lindo color naranja butano—. Haré lo posible porque no sean declarados culpables. Confíen en mí.

—Gracias, viejo—. Lanzó el menor de los Saotome, echando el aliento en una desesperanzadora bocanada de frustración—. Ahora si sé que estamos jodidos.

—¡Silencio! —Volvió a insistir el hombre de los bucles!—. Bien, como ya sabrán, han estado llegando infinidad de quejas acerca del abuso desmesurado del que los acusados aquí presentes han hecho gala, robando cualquier oportunidad de aparecer en la lectura a otros personajes, con variada importancia en la trama. Estas personas que, por seguridad mantendremos en anonimato, no creen que el problema se resuelva escribiendo ellos tales textos, en donde se desplayen y releven la importancia de dichos personajes afectados… ¡No! Creen que lo mejor es ir directo a atacar el problema.

—Pero… si somos los protagonistas—. Balbuceó Akane. Instintivamente, acercándose hasta pegar su brazo con el de Ranma; tenía miedo.

—¿E-es eso posible, papá? —Preguntó Ranma a su progenitor?—. ¿Ser juzgados por algo tan estúpido como esto?

—Bueno, hijo, estamos en Nerima—. El muchacho de cabellos negros y su prometida se dejaron caer sobre sus sillas; cualquier duda fue despejada.

—Antes de pasar a discusión, quiero presentarles a quienes llevarán este caso a buen término; como abogado defensor, tenemos al Señor Saotome Genma —El respetable defensor se puso de pie y fue abucheado por el público presente, ya que estaban a favor de mandar a los enjuiciaos al sótano literario, en pocas palabras, eran una bola de resentidos que no querían que Ranma y Akane siguieran siendo los protagonistas. Genma sintió un deseo enorme de convertirse en panda en ese momento, pero logró contenerse, volviendo a su asiento despistadamente. Una gota de nerviosismo salió en la cabeza de los herederos del Dojo: estaban perdidos—. Tendo Nabiki será quien se encargue de la parte ofensiva.

—Hola, buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes—. La muchacha apareció de una puerta a un lado del estrado, ataviada en un traje sastre en color verde olivo, con un portafolio lleno de posible evidencia y una sonrisa desafiante que traspasaba ese rostro de fingida cordialidad.

—¡Hermana! —Explotó Akane, sin pensar que fuera posible que alguien de su propia familia los acusara—. ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces ahí?!

—Tenia que ser esa arpía—. Farfulló el otro acusado, también desencajado ante tal revelación.

—Oigan, oigan —Habló la joven de cabello corto y castaño—. Yo no quiero hacer esto, lo juro. He aparecido aquí tan de repente como ustedes.

—¿A quien intentas engañar? Yo no veo ningún signo de pesar en tu cara, Nabiki—. Espetó la muchacha, sin confiar ni un segundo.

—No —Rebatió ella—. Trato de ser fuerte, pero no duden que llevo el sufrimiento en mi alma.

En el área de los acusados, un par de gruñidos hicieron eco durante algunos instantes.

—Calma —Sugirió el patriarca—. No es momento de sacar rencillas personales… Debemos dar inicio con el proceso… ahora.

**O-O-O-O**

**CAPÍTULO III**

**El desahogo de pruebas**

**O-O-O-O**

—En primera instancia, llamaré a la señorita Tendo Kasumi, quien viene a testificar a favor de los acusados… Adelante, por favor—. Llamó Soun, dando un golpe con su martillo en la mesa de jurado.

Kasumi, vestida con un kimono de color gris, con detalles floreados en color rosa, apareció por la misma puerta por la que llegara su hermana Nabiki.

—Buenas tardes a todos—. Saludó, hizo una pequeña reverencia para el público y tomo asiento en el banquillo de los testigos, justo al lado izquierdo de la mesa principal.

—Señorita Tendo —Intervino el patriarca y juez—. Antes de comenzar con las preguntas, ¿jura que todo comentario que realice, será totalmente libre de mentiras?

—Claro —Respondió con su dulce voz, imperturbable ante cualquier situación, por más extraña que esta fuera— Sería incapaz de mentir, papá… er… quiero decir, Señor Juez… Por cierto, papá, creo que esa peluca no te queda, deberías quitártela—. Kasumi señaló la cabeza de su padre, pero él sólo descompuso las facciones de su cara para, inmediatamente, volver a la seriedad.

—Una vez jurada la honestidad, podemos comenzar —Acto seguido, se dirigió al padre de Ranma—. Señor Saotome, proceda, por favor.

—Gracias, Tendo —El regordete hombre se acercó a donde estaba Kasumi y leyó de una serie de papeles que traía en las manos—. Dígame, ¿qué relación tiene usted con los acusados?

—Bu-bueno, Akane es mi hermana menor y Ranma es su prometido. Él vive con nosotros desde hace algunos años conti… hemm... con el tío Genma.

—Correcto —Gesticuló con un dedo—. Y supongo que conoce el tema que nos ha reunido hoy, así qué, contésteme, ¿qué piensa acerca de que el joven Saotome y la joven Tendo dominen el fandom literario de Ranma?

—No me molesta en lo absoluto —Contestó inmediatamente, esbozando una sonrisa genuina—. Ella es mi hermanita y estoy feliz de que en estos textos traten su relación de una manera más pacífica que en la realidad.

—¿Está segura? —Inquirió el mayor— ¿Puede afirmar que nunca ha sentido curiosidad de ser usted la protagonista—. Insistió el que fungía de abogado defensor.

—No puedo quejarme —Aseguró afable—. He tenido un par de oportunidades y estoy muy feliz con ello.

—Y, ¿estaría dispuesta a seguir en un rol secundario como hasta ahora?

—Estoy de acuerdo —Confesó la hermana mayor—. Todo sea por la felicidad de Akane.

—¡Protesto, su señoría! —Se levantó Nabiki de su asiento, con cierta mirada desafiante ante el padre de Ranma—. El abogado defensor está influenciando a la testigo.

—En tal caso —Expresó el juez—. Continúe usted con la ronda de preguntas.

—Gracias… —Ella se encaminó hasta ponerse frente a Kasumi, con su propia carpeta en manos—. Señorita Tendo, ¿qué siente al saber que la incipiente relación que mantiene con el Doctor Ono Tofú, no sea tratada con la debida profundidad que merece?

—¿El Doctor Tofú? —Preguntó, algo extrañada con su nombramiento—. No…no… etto, él es un buen amigo de la familia, nada más.

—Bien, retomaremos ese tema luego —Mitigó el tono incisivo de su hablar—. ¿Qué hay acerca de sus sueños? ¿Le gustaría estudiar una profesión?¿Realizarse profesionalmente en algo más que ser una paciente ama de casa?¿Cuál es su sueño, Kasumi?

—No lo había pensado —Se sonrojó un poco la interrogada—. Me gusta mucho leer libros de medicina alternativa… podría ayudar a las personas.

—Entonces, ¿está aceptando que le gustaría que desarrollaran ese aspecto de su historia personal?

—Bu-bueno… tal vez —Tartamudeó ante el evidente ensañamiento de su hermana— Aunque eso no quiere decir que no sea muy feliz con lo que tengo. Me agrada mucho ver que toda la familia está unida—. Finalizó.

—Está bien —Luego, la chica de cabellos cortos se dirigió a su padre—. Señor juez, no tengo más preguntas por el momento.

—De acuerdo —Contestó el patriarca—. Señorita Tendo, tome su lugar en el panel de testigos, por favor.

La hija mayor obedeció y se retiró del banquillo principal, yendo a sentarse a donde su padre le indicó, y donde esperaría pacientemente a la siguiente orden para hablar en pos de su hermanita.

—Bien —Carraspeó el adulto de bucles exagerados—. Los siguientes en ser llamados a declarar son los jóvenes Hiroshi y Daisuke. Suban al estrado, por favor. Ellos vienen a dar parte en contra de los acusados.

En el área de acusados, Akane se sentía nerviosa al saber que hablarían contra ellos, mientras que Ranma daba unos grandes sorbos a un vaso de agua, buscando mitigar la traición de los, hasta entonces, sus mejores amigos.

Ambos estudiantes entraron por el mismo sitio que el anterior testimonio, e igualmente ocuparon asiento en un par de banquillos, a un lado de la mesa del juez.

—Señorita Tendo, proceda por favor.

—Enseguida, su señoría… veamos —Nabiki hurgó entre sus hojas, hasta que encontró la indicada con las preguntas para ambos chicos, quienes aún traían puesto el uniforme de la escuela—… Joven Hiroshi, si los dos son amigos de Saotome, tanto en el manga como en el anime, ¿por qué están este día en perjuicio de los acusados?

—No tenemos nada en contra de Akane, incluso, nos gusta coleccionar fotos de ella en su clase de gimnasia y deportes —comenzó el cuestionado—. Y Ranma es nuestro amigo, pero estamos hartos de que el siempre se quede con todas las chicas.

—Eso es verdad —Corroboró Daisuke—. Nosotros también derecho a ser vistos como un par de sementales: guapos y sexies.

—Y a ser amados —Secundó Hiroshi—. En cambio, estamos confinados a tener un papel irrelevante.

—Cierto. Tanto así, que ni con apellido contamos.

—Es el colmo.

—Calma, tranquilos —Ordenó Nabiki—. El que se molesta, pierde.

—Como mínimo, exigimos que desarrollen nuestra historia con Yuka y Sayuri —Agregó Hiroshi— Si esos dos caracoles no quieren avanzar en su propia historia, que no lo hagan; nosotros si queremos hacerlo.

—Así es —Confirmó Daisuke—. Y queremos que no todas las chicas nuevas que lleguen a la historia, se fijen únicamente en el mal amigo de Saotome. Nosotros también estamos más que dispuestos si él no quiere ni voltear a verlas.

—Muy bien —asintió la hermana de Kasumi—. Anotaré eso en la hoja de peticiones para la producción de los siguientes capítulos.

—Gracias—. Contestaron ambos, amigos de Ranma.

—No tengo más preguntas por el momento—. Informó Nabiki, retirándose a su asiento, y como único elemento en la mesa de ataque.

Soun Tendo escuchó la petición de su hija y se dirigió a su viejo amigo.

—Señor Saotome, ¿tiene usted algunas preguntas para los testigos?

—No por el momento —Se alzó de hombros, provocando otro gruñido en sus defendidos.

—Esto no va a terminar bien, Ranma —La muchacha de cabellos azules jaló a Ranma del brazo— Y tú… tú te ves tan calmado, parece que nada te preocupara—. Lanzó recelosa, viendo que las acciones de su prometido se limitaban a arremolinarse en su asiento y gruñir.

—Oh, no te preocupes —Suspiró él—. Esto es tan descabellado, que no dudes que terminará siendo un absurdo sueño.

—Está bien, Saotome —Soun leyó sus hojas y un tic de nerviosismo se formó en su frente—. La siguiente persona a la que usted podrá interrogar será a su esposa, Nodoka Saotome.

**O-O-O-O**

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**La madre de un hombre entre hombres**

**O-O-O-O**

Nodoka Saotome no necesito presentación, al escuchar su nombre, detrás de la puerta que conducía al estrado, hizo su brillante aparición, luciendo un bonito kimono en tonos azulados y, por supuesto, portando su inseparable katana.

—Bienvenida—. Saludó Tendo.

La mamá de Ranma hizo una leve reverencia ante el juez y desde su lugar en el banco de testigos, echó un leve vistazo a toda la audiencia y a la mesa de acusados.

Ranma sintió palidecer ante la presencia de su madre, pero trató de mantener la compostura y la pose gallarda que había adquirido, apenas entró ella.

—Muchas gracias—. Contestó, midiendo sabiamente sus palabras.

—Saotome, puede comenzar con las preguntas—. El hombre de cabellos artificiales blancos se dirigió a su amigo y este se puso de pie… Y se quedó hecho una losa de piedra, sin hablar y sin moverse siquiera lo suficiente para echarse agua fría de la cantimplora que guardaba dentro de los pliegues de su gi.

—Mamá te está esperando ¡¿No estás oyendo al juez, viejo?! —Ranma tomó cartas en el asunto y envío, de una patada, al miedoso de su padre hasta el centro del jurado—. ¡Es nuestra defensa, así que ve a entrevistarla!

—¡Qué forma de tratar a un padre es esa!—. Gritó mientras caía en el duro del entablillado, aunque de inmediato se puso de pie y se sacudió la ropa; lloró en silenció cuando palpó que su cantimplora seguía intacta y por fin se atreví a desarrugar los papeles que traía en mano. Listo y dispuesto para salvar el pellejo de su hijo.

—Puedes preguntarme —Habló la paciente mujer, sin inmutarse ante los nervios del hombre de turbante—. ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a Ranma?

Genma carraspeó un poco y por fin lanzó su primera pregunta.

—Bien, señora Saotome. Empecemos. Díganos, ¿qué opina de la saturada relación que manejan los autores de historias con respecto a su hijo y Tendo Akane?

—La verdad es que no me molesta, al contrario, estoy tan, pero tan fascinada con la varonil gallardía que algunas autoras han sabido imprimirle a la actitud de mi hijo, que no puedo hacer más que agradecerles y pedirles que lo sigan haciendo tal y como hasta ahora.

—¿Está usted diciendo qu-qué…?

—Me encantan los fanfics lemon, son mis favoritos —Las palabras de la madre de Ranma se deslizaron como mantequilla en un sartén, provocando el sonrojo a cuerpo completo de los dos acusados—. Mi hijo amando a Akane a pesar de no tener memoria, queriéndola como un premio difícil de cazar, vengándose de ella, amándola incestuosamente, de colegiales asiduos a las nuevas tecnologías, como protagonistas de una historia porno. De cualquier forma, me encantan.

—¿No cree que es un poco exagerado ese extremo?—. Sugirió Genma.

—Mientras su pareja sea única y solamente Akane—. Respondió ella.

Al fondo, Unos paramédicos checaban el pulso a un Ranma originario de los X-men, capaz de transformarse en una montaña de astillas de vidrio.

—En teoría, ¿nos está diciendo que está de acuerdo con la aparición de su hijo como protagonista del noventa por ciento de las historias en el fandom de Ranma, cierto?

—Sólo tengo una sugerencia—. Añadió Nodoka, alzando la mirada para recordar con mayor claridad.

—¿Qué puede ser? —Preguntó el abogado defensor, bastante intrigado—. ¿Qué no hagan una película porno de su primera vez?

—Nunca los he visto usar un látigo —Sonrió ella. El resto de los presentes cayó hacia atrás de la impresión—. Sería muy interesante ver eso en alguna historia.

—Se-señor juez —Tartamudeó Genma—. Ya no tengo más preguntas por el momento.

El juez hizo algunas anotaciones y luego se dirigió a Nabiki, cuestionándole si ella tenía algunas preguntas para la Señora Saotome, a lo que de inmediato aceptó y se acercó a ella.

—Saotome Nodoka —Indagó—. Podemos entender que esté de acuerdo de la saturación del personaje de su hijo porque es tal pero, díganos, ¿por qué la señorita Tendo?

—Oh, yo no la he escogido —Respondió sonriente—. Ha sido mi hijo, aunque no quiera reconocerlo. Desde la primera vez que los vi discutiendo supe que algún día van a terminar juntos. Estoy segura.

Ranma seguía convertido en astillitas, así que fue sólo Akane la que pasó la pena de ser expuesta de ese modo por su tía política.

—¿Está de acuerdo entonces en que ambos sigan protagonizando historias románticas, cuando podría haber otras vertientes, como su ausencia en la vida de su único hijo?

—Verá, señorita Nabiki. Sé que podría analizarse con más profundidad ese tema, pero también comprendo que la categoría del manga era principalmente el humor, por lo que ese tipo de dramas no tenían demasiada cabida dentro de la historia. Además, en algunos fanfics han tratado este tema superficialmente y estoy contenta con lo que han logrado… Aunque en algunos de ellos me pongan en un perfil moribundo o bastante reflexivo.

—Entiendo —Confirmó Nabiki—. Su señoría, no tengo más preguntas por el momento.

Nabiki ordenó sus hojas, hizo una señal a su juez padre y volvió a su asiento a preparar su siguiente coartada.

—Muy bien —Señaló Soun—. Es momento de que demos paso a Tendo Akane, la primera en ser enjuiciada por este caso. Adelante.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi, y los utilizo sin ninguna intención de lucro…**

**O-O-O-O**

**CRISIS EN LA CORTE DE NERIMA**

**CAPÍTULO V**

**AKANE**

**O-O-O**

Akane, vestida con su carcelario overol naranja, atravesó tímidamente el estrado y se fue a posicionar en el banquillo de los testigos, echó una igualmente recelosa mirada a todos los testigos y esperó las nuevas órdenes.

—Señorita Nabiki, puede comenzar usted—. Informó Soun, extendiendo una mano a su hija para gesticular su elección.

La chica del traje sastre color verde olivo se paró con otra de sus carpetas en mano y se acercó a la acusada y también hermana.

—Hola, Akane, espero que estés de muy buen humor, porque tengo algunas preguntas qué hacerte—. La mediana de los Tendo reafirmó su posición.

—Nunca te creí capaz de esto, hermana—. Susurró Akane, con el ceño y los labios fruncidos en una mueca de disgusto.

—Ya te dije que yo no tengo nada qué ver en esto —Suspiró, fingiendo inocencia—, pero demos paso con las preguntas, que el tiempo del juicio se termina. Dime, ¿Qué opinas de que seas tú la prometida que más aparece como protagonista en las historias que se están escribiendo actualmente en el fandom de Ranma?

—Bu-bueno, por un lado me alegra que me tengan tan en cuenta en sus historias, sin embargo, odio la personalidad que me dan en la mayoría de ellos—. La chica de cabellos se removió en su asiento, con las manos apuñadas sobre sus piernas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué parte de esas personalidades es lo que no te gusta?—. Cuestionó Nabiki, muy interesada con la respuesta y la buena participación de su hermana menor.

—Verás —Akane tomó confianza, casi al punto de cruzar las piernas—. Casi no leo fanfics, pero siempre me muestran como la chica débil que no puede defenderse ni de su sombra, lo cual, no es para nada cierto. En el manga y en el anime demostré muchas veces estar a la altura de otras contendientes. Y, cuando no me pintan como una debilucha, me vuelven una chica intolerante, llorona y gritona, sin contar que usan el pretexto de lo sucedido en Jusenkyo para hacerme parecer todavía más frágil… ¡eso ya es el colmo y lo que odio más!

—Creo que ya empiezo a comprenderte —La chica de cabellos castaños no perdía tiempo y no dejaba de hacer anotaciones—. ¿Te gustaría ser la protagonista sin ser la víctima, cierto?

—Claro —Reafirmo la muchacha—. Pero me ponen en un papel tan sufrido, que ya sólo me falta que saquen una historia donde me violenten.

—Hemm…

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Akane curiosa—. ¿Dije algo malo?

—No, pero, esas historias ya existen: en harem, por secuestro, "amigos" y hasta el mismo Ranma.

—¡Dios! ¿qué mentalidad tienen quienes escriben esas cosas?

—La mayoría se dice "adorarte" —Contestó Nabiki—. Pero creo que es un algún tipo de amor-odio, porque te tratan como si fueras su enemiga y quisieran vengarse.

—¿Por qué a mi?—Se entristeció la chica de cabellos índigo.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, en la mayor parte de las historias terminas con un final feliz, aunque…—. La muchacha vestida con el traje sastre, se mordió los labios antes de decir algo más.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo que pueda ser aún peor?

—La verdad, sí. Hay un par de autoras que parecen lanzar una moneda al aire cada vez que escriben: si cae águila, te dejan vivir: si cae letra, te matan.

—¡¿Qué?! —Gritó la prometida de Ranma—. ¡¿Es siquiera legal eso?! ¡¿Se creen descendientes de Shakespeare?! Esos autores no son nuestros dueños para estarnos matando sólo porque quieran o porque así lo "requiera" su trágico y pesimista libreto.

—Siento decírtelo Akane—. Nabiki jugó con sus dedos, sin saber cómo darle esa pesarosa noticia a su hermana—. Pero en casi todos los países del mundo es legal. Ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran con ustedes, mientras respeten los derechos de autor.

—En ese caso —Refunfuñó la menor—. Iré a levantar una queja con la Señorita Takahashi para que haga algo al respecto.

—Akane, antes de terminar con mi listado de preguntas, tengo una más que quisiera preguntarte.

—Adelante —Consintió la peliazul—. Ya qué.

—¿Qué opinas de que tus detractores digan que sólo tú golpeas a tu prometido? —Cuestionó Nabiki—. Olvidándose de que el resto de sus prometidas, oficiales y no oficiales, también lo hacen.

—Eso ya es querer taparle los ojos al burro —Respondió la menor, bastante segura—. Sé que lo he golpeado muchas veces porque se lo merece, pero no soy la única, ellas también lo golpean, le gritan, lo envenenan, lo chantajean. No me explico por qué sólo se fijan en lo que yo hago.

—Debe ser difícil ser protagonista, ¿no?

—Ni que lo digas. Es grato estar presente en el gusto de muchos lectores, pero si llega a cansar tanto ajetreo: que me envenenan, que me dejan ciega, que me hacen caer bajo hechizos de cosas estúpidas, que me dejan sin memoria, ya sólo me falta que me vistan de chica fácil, me metan al manicomio o me dejen paralítica.

—Hemm…. Akane…

—Nooo…—. Uno de los ojos marrones de ella se entrecerró en un tic nervioso.

—Sí.

—¿No me digas qué…?

—Síp —Respondió la abogada ofensora—. Pero si te hace pensar mejor, la autora dice que no serás la chica sufrida de siempre, que tiene preparado algo muy bueno para ti.

—Es un consuelo, supongo.

—Señorita Nabiki, ¿tiene alguna otra pregunta para la acusada? —Soun Tendo interrumpió, luego de que el plazo de la abogada terminara—. Si es así, continúe, por favor.

El juez miró a Nabiki, Akane miró a Nabiki y a su padre, Ranma miró a Soun, después a su cuñada y por último a su prometida; los presentes miraron a Soun, luego a Nabiki, después a Kasumi y por último a Ranma… Una parte del público se puso a tararear la letra de la canción de la rana cantando sentada debajo del agua (¿o era la rana sentada cantando debajo del agua? Bueno, como sea) y la corte se volvió un caos por algunos minutos.

Volviendo a la seriedad del asunto.

—No, señor Juez, ya no tengo más preguntas por el momento.

—Siendo así, le pido que pase a su asiento —Ordenó el patriarca, carraspeando un poco, luego de estar cantando—. Saotome Genma, sea tan amable de seguir con el interrogatorio.

Genma tomó su ya arrugada carpeta y se dirigió a donde estaba Akane, con el noble pensamiento de su hijo tatuado en la cabeza de no hacer o decir alguna tontería.

—Antes que otra cosa suceda, alguien me ha hecho llegar una nota muy importante para la señorita Tendo—. Genma se sacó un papel arrugado de su gi y lo extendió frente a la audiencia, comenzando a leer en un timbre alto

"Querida Akane-chan

Sé que durante lo treinta y ocho tomos que duró el manga, jamás me aparecí en tu vida ni en la de tus hermanas, pero quiero aprovechar esta ocasión para decirte que siempre estaré allí para apoyarlas, y más, ahora que tú estás pasando por este duro trance. También contarás conmigo cuando te enojes con el inútil de tu prometido por una tontería, quieras tomar clases de cocina o simplemente quieras tomarte un respiro de esa vida coscolina que llevas.

PD: ¿Podrías recordarme cuál es tu apellido? La edad me está volviendo vieja y olvidadiza.

Con cariño, tu abuelita"

—¿Y esa señora quién es?—. Akane se rascó la cabeza, mientras la serie de signos de interrogación que habían aparecido sobre su cabello, iban desapareciendo.

—Siento mucho haberte privado de la compañía de esa venerable anciana, hija mía —Soun rompió el estereotipo de duro juez y rompió en llanto por unos momentos, confesando aquel temible secreto—. Creí que podrías ser la reencarnación de caperucita roja y no quería que nada malo te pasara. Perdóname.

—N-no puede ser—. La menor se llevó la mano a la frente y se dejó caer sobre su banquito, bastante desencajada.

—Bueno, señorita Tendo Akane —Genma interrumpió el drama que se estaba formando—Necesitamos continuar con la revisión del caso—. Volviendo un poco a la pregunta que hizo la joven Nabiki, ¿te gusta ser pareja del joven Saotome Ranma en las historias inventadas por fans?

—Etto…siempre que no me hagan ver como una inútil tarada que depende de él, no, no me molesta—. Sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas, pero sentía que debía ser honesta si quería salir bien librada del juicio.

—¿Está escuchando, Tendo? —El hombre de turbante blanco saltó en el aire—. Esto ya suena a boda… ya escucho las campanas repicar.

—No exagere, tío —Interrumpió la chica—. Y-yo sólo digo que me gustan las escenas cuando él no es un mujeriego y yo no le estoy rogando porque me acepte y no se largue con alguna otra mujer… Oh, porque el es un bravío semental rompecorazones que se ha dignado a fijar sus ojos en una virginal plebeya como yo, ¿no?...

—No deberías dejar que te moleste tanto —Aconsejó el abogado defensor, ajustándose los lentes—. Sólo es una horda de chiquillas que se han recetado toda la barra de telenovelas y leído toda la saga de crepúsculo.

—Eso es lo peor que pueden hacer —Akane negó con la cabeza—. Compararme con una joven cuyo único propósito en la vida es casarse con su Romeo.

—Es lógico —Rebatió el patriarca de los Saotome—.Toda jovencita sueña con encontrar a su príncipe azul.

—No lo niego, pero también lo está el estudiar, trabajar por nuestros propios medios, conocer más amigos, valerme por mi misma…—. Y así fue enumerando con sus dedos.

—O casarte con Ranma, pensar en las labores del hogar, procrear a los famosos herederos Saotome-Tendo…—. Replicó el adulto.

—¡Oiga, tío Genma! ¡¿De parte de quién está?!—. Akane respingó, al escuchar la lista tan machista.

—De ustedes —Aclaró el inculpado—. Pero es indudable que mi buen amigo y yo disfrutamos de leer esas historias donde ustedes parecen llevarse mucho, mucho mejor, ¿verdad, Tendo?

—Así es, Saotome—. Habló el hombre de rulos blancos, cambiando su expresión sería por una bastante amigable.

—Bu-bueno… podría estar algo de acuerdo, siempre que nos den nuestro tiempo para ir creciendo la relación —Respondió la joven de cabello color índigo—. La mayoría de los escritores suelen olvidarse que somos dos tímidos adolescentes.

—Oh, hija mía —Se desilusionó el padre de ella—. Si es la mejor parte de las historias.

—Pero… ¿no se dan cuenta de que llevándonos por ese camino, no somos nosotros mismos?—. Cuestionó la de overol naranja.

—Claro que no, Akane, siguen siendo ustedes —Ahora fue el turno de Genma para defender el romántico argumento—… Bueno, "ustedes" luego de un "pequeño" empujoncito.

—Por supuesto que no, tío. Mi relación con Ranma va más lenta que el andar de una tortuga coja, ¿cómo pueden pensar que podríamos ser ese par de fogosos hormonados que pintan en los fics?

—Estás rompiendo las ilusiones de tu padre—. Chilló Soun. Además, la pobre joven recibió la rechifla de todo el auditorio.

—No es nuestra culpa, señor juez —Rebatió la menor—. Si quieren saber sobre relaciones pasionales, que vayan a rentar su dotación de películas porno y que a nosotros nos dejen en paz.

—Pero, hijaaaa—. Sollozó Soun

—Nada, papá… no hay justificación para escribir escenas así con Ranma y conmigo.

—Tendo, con esto termina mi ronda de preguntas por ahora —Dio carpetazo el abogado defensor, interrumpiendo el momento dramático de su amigo del alma—. Podemos proseguir con lo siguiente.

—Está bien… Akane —Se dirigió a ella el patriarca Tendo—. Puedes pasar a la mesa de acusados. Tu turno ha terminado.

—Gracias, padre.

—Muy bien —Asintió quien llevaba la batuta del juicio—. Leyendo en sus hojas para ver quiénes serían las próximas en pasar a testificar…

"Las autoras"


End file.
